Candle in the Night
|season=2 |number=15 |image=File:Candle in the Night title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=April 9, 1990 |writer=Carl Binder |director=Armand Mastroianni |previous=Path of Lies |next=Video Messiah }} "Candle in the Night" is the fifteenth episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot Blackwood diverts his efforts into giving Debi the best birthday possible, while the aliens deal with a runaway probe. Synopsis On her birthday, Debi is depressed because she doesn't have an ordinary childhood. The adults plan a surprise birthday party. Suzanne calls her friends. Kincaid collects them, looking for a place to party. Harrison futilely searches for a cake until, near dark, he finds Gunther, who agrees to bake one, although finding ingredients is difficult. Kincaid decides to hold the party at the abandoned library where Nate, a boy infatuated with Debi, lives. Meanwhile, Ardix, searching for a runaway watcher, finds it at Gunther's shop as the cake is being finished. Ardix deactivates it and takes it back to Morthren headquarters. Suzanne takes the morose Debi to the surprise birthday party. Notes Quotes :the aliens remote observing of Debi's small birthday party :Ardix: How vain. Celebrating one's own birth. :Malzor: They only think of themselves. Don't they? Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Noam Zylberman as Nate *Sandy Webster as Gunther *Gema Zamprogna as Sam Fisher *Julian Richings as Ardix *Marlow Vella as Ralph *Krista Houston as Lisa *Nicolas Van Burek as Joe *Sam Moses as Sal *Jayne Eastwood as Grace *Rob MacInally as Zeel *Pat Mastroianni as Pitcher *Nigel Tan as 2nd Baseman Episode Crew *Directed by Armand Mastroianni *Written by Carl Binder *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Harry Manfredini *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Film Editor - Tim Williams *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Inge Klaudi - Makeup Artist *Jordan Samuel - Assistant Makeup Artist (uncredited) Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Michael Sheehy - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mike Crain - Second Assistant Director *Don Granbery - First Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Greg Chown - Lead Set Dresser *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Mark Wright - Dialogue Editor Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Stunts Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Christophe Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Duane Gullison - Generator Operator *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Bruce Macaulay - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extra Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Post-Production Executive Location Management *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Steven Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music Performed by Harry Manfredini *Fred Mollin - Composer: Main Title Theme Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Susan Marucci - Continuity Supervisor *Sheri McGrath - Script Coordinator *Deborah Nathan - Script Consultant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Jim Trombetta - Story Editor *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744031/ Candle in the Night] at IMDb *Antithesis: Candle in the Night (War of the Worlds 2×15, Part 1) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive *Antithesis: Candle in the Night (War of the Worlds 2×15, Part 2) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes